The One Where Everyone Finds Out
by Marimba Panda
Summary: When Bolin and Iroh find out they've been spotted together, they know it's only a matter of time before Mako finds out about their relationship. In order to stop that from happening, they have to follow The Trail to keep anyone from telling Mako. Inspiration from the Friends episode "The One With the Morning After". Written for Day 7 of Broh Week.


"So what'll be boys, the usual? Or would you perhaps like to try our Lovebird Special?" Narook asks with a nudge to Iroh's arm. Iroh nearly chokes on his water.

"Your what?"

"We're not a couple!" Bolin exclaims. "I mean we're you know a couple ofguys.. out for lunch…as friends!"

"Eh, you ain't gotta keep up the charade here," Narook says with a wave of his hand. "I saw you sneakin' offa the ship last night, Bolin. How's about I start you off with some dumplings?" With that, Narook returns to the kitchen, leaving Iroh and Bolin gaping at each other.

"I was so careful," Bolin says by way of apology. "I swear, Iroh, I didn't think anyone saw me!"

"It's alright, Bo," Iroh sighs. "We'll just ask Narook to be discrete about the matter."

"But what if he's already told someone? What about the trail?"

"The…what?"

"The trail, Iroh, the trail! From Narook to the person who will be most upset about the fact that we're dating!"

Iroh pales. "Mako."

It's not so much that Iroh is afraid of Mako, per se. Iroh would just rather not be present when the other firebender finds out that he's dating his baby brother.

"Narook!" Bolin says as the man approaches with their dumplings. "You didn't tell anyone that you saw us together did you?"

"'Course not," Narook says.

"See," Iroh says. "We have nothing to worry about."

"'Cept for Bumi, a'course. Saw him just this morning!"

"Sorry, Narook, we've gotta go!" Bolin calls out as he throws a few yuans down on the table and drags an open-mouthed Iroh after him.

* * *

"Iroh, my boy! So nice to see you," Bumi greets them. "And I see you've brought your friend!" He waggles his eyebrows suggestively.

If Iroh didn't have such good control over his bending, steam would become out of his ears right now.

"Uh, hi there, Commander Bumi, sir," Bolin starts. Bumi stops him with a wave of his hand.

"No need for formalities, boy," he says good-naturedly.

"Let's cut to the chase," Iroh says bluntly. "We know Narook told you about spotting Bolin leaving the ship last night. We just want to make sure you won't tell anyone else, like your brother, for example."

"Well, I can promise not to tell him again," Bumi laughs. "Made a pretty yuan off that bet, let me tell you!"

"You and your brother bet on whether or not Iroh and I were dating?" Bolin asks incredulously.

"Heck no!" Bumi says. "I bet that you two were shacking up, and I was right! You should've seen the look on Tenzy's face when he had to pay up!"

"Come on," Bolin says, grabbing Iroh by the arm before he has the chance to deck Bumi. "The next ferry for Air Temple Island leaves in ten minutes. If we hurry we can still make it."

* * *

"Bolin, Iroh, what a nice surprise," Pema greets them after they disembark the ferry and make their way up to the house.

"You know," Bolin says flatly.

"I know," she giggles. "And I think it's adorable."

"Right," Iroh says. "Thanks. Only we would really appreciate if you and Tenzin wouldn't tell anyone else. We're not ready for anyone to find out."

"Oh, you don't need to worry about Tenzin. He won't want anyone to know that he lost another bet to Bumi."

"What about you?" Iroh asks.

"My lips are sealed," Pema says. "But you might want to ask the children. They know pretty much everything that goes on here!"

* * *

They find the children in the bison enclosure, busy grooming the large woolly animals.

"Bolin!" Meelo shouts as the men approach. He drops his brush and jumps down from Oogi's back, landing gently on the ground. "Did you come to play with us?"

"Sorry, Meelo, not today."

"He can't play with you anymore," Jinora says wisely. "He has a boyfriend now!"

Meelo looks crestfallen and Bolin's heart breaks a little bit.

"Hey now, that doesn't mean we can't play anymore. But listen buddy, General Iroh and I have a very important question for you three."

"If you're going to ask us not to tell anyone, it's too late for that," Jinora says. "Asami came by this afternoon for a meeting with Dad and, well…" she trails off.

"And Ikki has a big mouth!" Meelo finishes for her, point accusingly at the middle sister.

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

Iroh and Bolin are gone before the screaming match gets too out of hand.

* * *

"I'm so happy for you two!" Asami exclaims when the boys turn up in her office at the Future Industries factory an hour later. "But I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"Come on, Asami, you know Mako. He totally freaked out when he thought I was dating a teammate. Can you imagine what he'd be like if he found out about this?"

An understanding look passes over Asami's eyes. "Don't worry," she says, "I won't tell him.

"Thank you," Iroh says with a sigh of relief.

"You might want to talk to Korra, though. You know how bad she is at playing off like she doesn't know something."

"People need to stop talking to each other," Iroh grumbles as he and Bolin set off in search of the Avatar.

* * *

"Don't be mad," Korra says.

"That means we're going to be mad," Bolin says, glancing at Iroh.

"Augh! You know how riled up he can make me!"

"Who?"

"Tahno!"

"You told Tahno?"

"I couldn't help it! He was going on and on about how he's going to get you to fall into bed with him and it just kind of slipped out!"

"He's going to what?" Bolin looks like he's about to be sick.

"When this is all over, I am challenging him to a duel for you honor," Iroh says.

"Woah, there Honor Boy," Korra laughs. "I don't know what you get up to back home, but it doesn't work like that here in Republic City. You can just kick his ass, no formalities needed. Besides, how much of Bolin's honor is there left to defend?" She winks.

"Time to go!" Bolin shouts, pulling Iroh away by the arm.

* * *

"Tahno," Bolin says stoically. "We'd like a word, please." The rest of the pro-benders in the gym take this as the signal to clear out.

"Sexy," Tahno says. "Or would you like a different word?"

Bolin glares at him.

"Oh, fine, don't be any fun. To what do I owe this visit? Finally get bored with you're firebender?"

"I'm right here," Iroh says. Tahno ignores him.

"Tahno, just please tell us you didn't say anything to Mako about me and Iroh."

"I'm sorry," Tahno says with an air of smug nonchalance. "Was I not supposed to?"

He stalks away without another word.

Someone behind them clears his throat, and Bolin knows instinctively that the last thing he wants to do is turn around.

"Bolin," Mako says. "If you don't mind, I'd like to have a word with the General here."

"Are you sure that's necessary? I mean, why don't we all just go out for some noodles and - "

"Bo, it's fine," Iroh says calmly. "I'm sure there are some things your brother and I need to discuss."

"Fine," Bolin says. He gives Iroh a quick hug and whispers, "Scream if you need me," in his ear before leaving the gym.

"Don't tell Bolin," Mako says once they're alone, "but I kind of already knew about you two. Did you know he talks in his sleep?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"Come on, I'm not naive enough to think you two aren't sleeping together. To tell you the truth, I'm glad Bo's finally found someone, even if it is you."

Iroh remains silent despite his wanting to ask what that's supposed to mean.

"And anyway, I'm not stupid enough to think I have a fighting chance against a United Force's general. But you'd better treat him right. I've still got a lot of connections with the triads, if you catch my drift."

Iroh nods his head. "I understand." Is he really getting off this easily? Apparently so. Which means the day was completely wasted chasing people down all over Republic City when he could've just gone back and spent the whole day in his quarters with Bolin.

"As long as we're clear," Mako says. "Now come on, it's almost dinner time and Bolin will be wanting those noodles."


End file.
